gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos Fire Department
The Los Santos County Fire Department (LSFD) is the fire department and paramedic agency that protects the city of Los Santos, Los Santos County, and Blaine County featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The Los Santos City Fire Department is a subdivision of the Los Santos County Fire Department, as all fire apparatus bear both organizations' names. The two departments are based on the Los Angeles Fire Department (LAFD) and the Los Angeles County Fire Department (LACoFD), respectively. The fire department is a lot more responsive and professional than the predecessor's fire service, with firefighters responding to fires quickly and extinguishing them with fire extinguishers and the fire truck's deck gun. Firefighters once again have a larger purpose in the game. Summoning the Fire Dept. The Los Santos County Fire Department can easily be summoned by cell phone. To call a fire truck, select "contacts" on the player's phone, then select "emergency services", and press "fire dept." when prompted by the 911 dispatcher. This can also be done by dialing 911 on the phone's dialpad. After that, a fire truck will arrive at the player's location a few minutes after the call is ended. The same can be done with Paramedics by selecting "Paramedics" on the menu, however there is no guarantee whether the responding Ambulance will be the LSFD or a Hospital. Another interesting fact is while standing near the Davis fire station, the fire bell may be heard and a truck will leave out on a call. If followed you will see them arrive on scene and use the water cannon but there will be no flames. Equipment Fire and Rescue Apparatus *Fire Engines: Modified MTL Fire Engine with a Los Santos Fire Department, red with white & orange stripe color scheme. They can be found parked outside most fire stations and occassionally en route to incidents. *Rescue Ambulances: Brute manufactured Burrito based model with a Los Santos Fire Department "Paramedic", red with white & orange stripe color scheme. These may be found outside hospitals and sometimes one may pull up. *Air Ambulance: The LSFD also extends their services to the use of Air Ambulance helicopters, located on hospital helipads these helicopters are marked red and white with "Ambulance" on the doors and tail of the chopper. Found on top of Central Los Santos Hospital. The player has to ascend several flights of stairs to get to the helipad where one should be parked. Gallery FireTruck-Front-GTAV.png|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Engine 32. (Rear quarter view). AmbulanceLSFD-Front-GTAV.png|Los Santos Fire Dept. Rescue Ambulance 32. (Rear quarter view). LifeguardSUV-Front-GTAV.png|An LSFD Lifeguard Division SUV. (Rear quarter view). AirAmbulance-GTAV-LShospital.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Air Rescue Ambulance. Fire Department Fire Turnout Gear LSFD firefighters wear all yellow or dark brown bunker gear with yellow & silver fluorescent strands resembling their real life counterparts in the LAFD. They also have a white nomex hood visible around their necks and wear grey or brown firefighting gloves. The fire Helmets which appear to be Phenix 1500's per LAFD and are either colored Yellow, Orange or White based on the firefighters rank: Yellow being firefighter; Orange being Captain; and White being a Battalion Chief or Commanding Officer. The firefighters helmets also sometimes have goggles on the front of the helmets. Firefighters will sometimes wear SCBA packs and masks when arriving to a scene, as well as use fire extinguishers, fire axes or the fire trucks water cannon to deal with fires. Gallery 0_0-7.jpg|An LSFD Firefighter. 0_0-12.jpg|LSFD Fire Captain. Screenshot at Oct 27 00-48-06.png|Michael wearing a white LSFD helmet. List of Fire Stations There are 7 Fire Stations in Los Santos, Los Santos County, and Blaine County in Grand Theft Auto V. The 7 Fire Stations serve the following communities: *Davis Fire Station - Davis (Los Santos County) *El Burro Heights Fire Station El Burro Heights (Los Santos City) *Los Santos International Airport Fire Station - Los Santos International Airport (Los Santos City) *Paleto Bay Fire Station - Paleto Bay (Blaine County) *Rockford Hills Fire Station - Rockford Hills (Los Santos City) *Sandy Shores Fire Station - Sandy Shores (Blaine County) *South Los Santos Fire Station - South Los Santos (Los Santos City) Gallery Fire Station Paleto Bay.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Paleto Bay. Sandy shores fire dept.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Sandy Shores. ElBurroFireStation-GTAV.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in El Burro Heights. 0_0-9.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Davis. 0_0-3.jpg|LSFD Fire Station at the Los Santos International Airport. 0_0-11.jpg|LSFD HQ Fire Station in Rockford Hills. Fort-Zancudo-Fire-Station-place-gtav.jpg|LSFD Fire Station in Fort Zancudo. Paramedics :Main Article: Paramedics, Hospitals The Los Santos Fire Department Paramedics (like the Los Santos Lifeguard) are a division of the LSFD and are mobile emergency personnel tasked in providing on-site treatment of injuries, as well as transport patients to the hospital by Ambulance. Uniform and Equipment Paramedics wear a dark navy blue uniform with the green medical patch (or blue medical star) symbol on each shoulder. Medics also wear a belt which contain most likely more medical tools and supplies such as gauze, bandages, and surgical scissors/knives. They also wear a name tag and carry a stethoscope around their neck while wearing latex gloves due to health reasons and sanitation when performing their duties. Sometimes they are seen wearing a hat Gallery 0_0-15.jpg|An LSFD Paramedic. Paramedics-GTAV.jpg|Two types of paramedics, one from the LSFD and the other is a Mount Zonah Medical Technician. LSPD Crime Scene-GTAV.jpeg|Paramedics tending to an injured LSPD officer. Paramedic-GTAV-AfricanAmerican.png|an African-American paramedic. Hospital Locations *The Bay Care Center - Paleto Boulevard & Duluoz Avenue. *Central Los Santos Hospital - Crusade Road & Innocence Boulevard. *Pillbox Hill Medical Center - Strawberry Avenue & Swiss Street. *Mount Zonah Medical Center - Dorset Drive & Dorset Place. *Sandy Shores Medical Center - Zancudo Avenue & Mountain View Drive. *Eclipse Medical Tower - Eclipse Boulevard & Strangeways Drive. *St. Fiacre Hospital - El Burro Heights Gallery Fire Truck GTA V.jpg|Los Santos County Fire Dept. Engine 32 LSFD emblem.jpg|LSFD Emblem LSFD Captains.jpg|LSFD Firefighters 0_0-5.jpg|LSFD Firefighter putting out a fire with an extinguisher 0_0-6.jpg|Two LSFD firefighters 0_0-8.jpg|LSFD Firefighter performing an equipment inspection at a Fire Station 0_0-10.jpg|The back of an LSFD Fire Coat 0_0-13.jpg|LSFD Firefighters riding the back step of a fire truck, something that is prohibited in the real world A1.png|A LSPD officer featuring a LSFD Ambulance in the background Trivia *Firefighters and Paramedics will become hostile toward players if they see you stealing one of their rigs, usually resulting in a one star wanted level. **The same is true if you hang around them. You'll first be told that you're a waste of space before they engage you in a fistfight. Most of the time, engaging in the fistfight results in a wanted level. *All the firefighters' helmets seems to be numbered 23 but the actual trucks are numbered 32. *When firefighters arrive on the scene none of them will be wearing fire helmets, which is a prohibited practice in real life. *Some of the firefighters' gear seems to be dark brown possibly from heavy use or possibly older gear still in service. *The LSFD has the FDLC emblem as well as a support ribbon on their fire apparatus possibly to show support to the FDLC/FDNY for September 11th. *In all LSFD stations in Los Santos you can hear the songs from Los Santos Rock Radio. *When standing outside a firehouse the bell may sound and a firetruck will leave on a call, however if standing close to the station when the bell sounds the firefighters won't move at all. **The player may even occassionally spot a fire truck on the road with its sirens on; however this is a rather rare occassion. *If there is a police chase/shootout going on in vicinity of fire crew members, they will flee in terror. *Whenever the fire department is dispatched to a fire call, two crew members can be seen riding on the back of the fire engine. This is unsafe in real life. *If it's raining, there will be no firefighters standing outside fire stations. The player can use this to their advantage to obtain a fire engine without getting into trouble like they usually would. Navigation Category:Fire Departments